Reflections
by Mimmy
Summary: OK CHAP 11 ist speziell die Antwort auf die Reviews von THOMAS und LADYOFTHESILENT!Ich bitte sehr darum dass beide sich wenigstens die mühe machen und es lesen...! uNd bitte um ein weiteres review der beiden!1
1. I

Hi, tja--- es gibt wat neues von mir...... hier is es......!  
  
Diese Story ist würde sagen PG 16 slash—da es das aber nicht gibt... also PG 18 slash !  
  
OK..... also.... los gehts...!  
  
Disclaimer: Net mir!  
  
"Hallo, mein Name ist James Edward Norrington. Von meinen Freunden werde ich Jamie genannt. --- Heute- ja- heute bin ich glücklich, --- obwohl dies der Tag meiner Exekution ist. Warum man mich hinrichten will ? Nunja, dass ist eine lange Geschichte......."  
  
Vor vielen, vielen Jahren ging ich aus meiner Heimat dem schönen Groß Britannien fort um als Leutnant auf dem mächtigen Kriegsschiff „Dauntless" zu segeln.  
  
Man schickte uns auf eine Insel in der Karibik – Port Royal, ein lauschiges Plätzchen....., wären da nicht die vielen Piraten gewesen!!!  
  
Bei einer unserer zahlreichen Schlachten gegen diese Wesen kam unser Commodore Andrew Smith ums Leben. Er war sehr beliebt und wir waren alle schwer getroffen von seinem Tod, doch wenige Zeit später wurde dann ich zum Commodore von Port Royal- und einer Flotte welche aus drei stolzen Kriegsschiffen bestand.  
  
Ich schwor Rache an den Piraten für dass was sie Smith angetan hatten, jede Gelegenheit die ich hatte, nutzte ich aus um die Piraten überall schlecht zu machen und somit den Hass der Bevölkerung und meiner Mannschaft auf sie zu ziehen.  
  
Unzählige dieser Kreaturen fielen mir zum Opfer, jeden einzelnen brachte ich nach Port Royal um ihn dort am Ende eines Strickes den Tod erleiden zu sehen.  
  
Doch das genügte mir meist nicht. Ich war ein gottverdammter Sadist gewesen und so machte ich mir des öfteren noch einen Spaß daraus, meine Gefangenen vor ihrer Hinrichtung aufs übelste zu foltern.  
  
Doch ein Pirat................  
  
Jahre lang jagte ich ihn, unzählige Male hatte ich ihn schon geschnappt--- ja--- sogar schon aufs Schafott geschleppt, doch jedes Mal entfloh er mir.  
  
Jack Sparrow war mein Todfeind !  
  
Als ich jedoch eines Tages wieder auf einer meiner zahlreichen Piratenjagten war, geschah etwas, dass mein Leben für immer verändern sollte.  
  
Eine gewaltige Erosion hatte die kleine Insel, welche dieser Abklatsch von Pirat scheinbar als Versteck zu nutzen schien, erschüttert und sie drohte im Meer zu versinken.  
  
Als ich genauer hinsah bemerkte ich den Mann dessen schwarzes Haar wild im Wind flatterte und sofort witterte ich meine Chance. Erhaben steuerte ich auf ihn zu und befahl dann meinen Männern ihn an Bord zu holen, was erstaunlich leicht gelang- denn der Pirat machte keine Anzeichen sich dagegen zu wehren.  
  
„ So sieht man sich wieder.... Commodore!", verächtlich blickte mich Sparrow an- so als würde er mir am liebsten an die Gurgel springen.  
  
Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah—mir wurde aufeimal ganz warm ums Herz—irgendwie sah der Pirat mit diesem Blick gar nicht so schlecht aus..... äh- was?... Wie bitte?--- James! Dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!  
  
Nachdem ich mich selbst zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, beachtete ich Sparrow nicht weiter, sondern gab nur ein geschmettertes:"Sperrt ihn in die Break von mir!"  
  
Stunden vergingen, doch ich bekam meine Gedanken nicht geordnet! Alles drehte sich um Sparrow seine langen, schwarzen mit Perlen und Münzen verzierten Haare, seine Dunklen Augen, sein ganzes—"sparrowanisches" Verhalten.  
  
Langsam kamen mir die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.....  
  
War nun jetzt auch ich, wie schon so viele Menschen vor mir dem Charme dieses renitenten zum Opfer gefallen ?  
  
Aber nein- was dachte ich da schon wieder ? Er war ein Pirat und er hatte alles- aber doch keinen Charme—oder etwa doch ?  
  
Mir schwirrte der Kopf.  
  
Da es schon sehr spät war beauftragte ich meinen Leutnant und Vertrauten, John Gillette damit, das Schiff zu führen, ich selber legte mich in meine Bett und versuchte zu schlafen damit meine Gedanken sich ordnen konnten. Schon bald war ich in einem Traum gefangen.  
  
Elisabeth, schön und elegant.  
  
Sie lächelt mich an.  
  
Durch den langen Mosaik bepflasterten Ballsaal kommt sie auf mich zu.  
  
Sie tanzt mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit über diesen Boden hinweg.  
  
Als sie mir schon so nahe ist, dass ich sie in die Arme schließen und ihren betörenden Duft riechen kann, schließe ich meine Augen und werde dann von einem Kuss, dessen Wärme, Geborgenheit und Schönheit mich fast erdrückt, gefangen.  
  
Doch als ich meine Lider wieder öffnen sehe ich------- JACK SPARROW !  
  
Schweißgebadet schreckte ich hoch und suchte sofort John auf um mit ihm darüber zu reden.....  
  
So, das wars ! Dies ist das erste Chap meiner neuen Story ! Noch ist nichts wirklich "böses"darin enthalten.... nunja... morgen geht's weiter !—und das Chap wird länger.....! g Ich hoffe das hier hat euch gefallen.... 


	2. II

Hi, danke für die netten reviews! Habs jetzt ma geschafft wat neues zu schreiben... sorry dat et so lange gedauert hat.....  
  
Disclaimer: Net mir !  
  
John war mein einziger--- ,sagen wir er war der einzige den ich, zur damaligen Zeit, als meinen Freund bezeichnet hätte......  
  
„John, i-ich träumte von Sparrow!", gestand ich meinem Gegenüber aus Verlegenheit wurde aus ´leicht´ rot.  
  
„Na und? Wenn du mich fragst ist da nicht ungewöhnliches bei!", meinte John.  
  
„Was denn? Du träumst auch von diesem ungestümen Piraten?", ich war sehr verwundert...zuerst!  
  
„Nein, äh nicht direkt!", bekam ich als Antwort. „Was genau träumst du denn von Sparrow James?", kam eine erneute Frage, jedoch diesmal von John.  
  
„Dass ist es ja! Ich träume, dass ich ihn ---liebe..............., oder so etwas!"  
  
Ich war unsicher ob ich dass hätte tun sollen, Gillette war ein ordentlicher, vernünft.......  
  
„Jamie, ich weis nicht ob ich hier und jetzt das Richtige tue---a-aber ich träume auch manchmal derartiges von....dir James", mein junger Freund sah mir ehrlich und Ernst in die Augen.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein....... ich wartete auf ein grinsen, ein husten oder prusten oder einfach nur auf ein anderes Zeichen das mir hätte deuten können, dass John mich nur veralbern wollte.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille entstand, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte .  
  
Nun war ich fertig mit der Welt.  
  
Ich verlies den Raumohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, danach zog ich mich in meine Kabine zurück.  
  
Eine furchtbare Leere breitete sich in mir aus.  
  
Was war los mit Gillette ? Warum träumte er von mir ?  
  
Meine Gedanken drehten sich und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich darüber besser nicht weiter nachdenken sollte.  
  
Ruhig lag ich in meinem Bett und dachte einfach nur an... an... ein großes schwarzes Loch, welches ständig ausbreitete.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein Gefühlsumschwung über mich.  
  
Ich wurde on Zorn und Hass erfüllt, und wusste nicht einmal warum.  
  
Es schien als sei die Hölle in mir entfesselt.  
  
Nachdem ich einige Vasen und Bilder die in meinem Zimmer herum gestanden waren zerschmissen hatte, fiel mir---schon etwas außer Puste---- etwas besseres ein........  
  
SPARROW !!!!  
  
Sparrow war schuld an dieser ganzen Situation ! Wenn er sich hätte hängen lassen als ich ihn das letzte mal gefasst hatte, wäre er jetzt nicht hier, auf meiner Dauntless, wäre er jetzt nicht hier, hätte ich niemals von ihm geträumt, wäre nie zu Gillette gegangen um ihm davon zu erzählen, Gillette hätte mir nie von seinem Traum erzählt und........... Ja! Sparrow war an all dem Schuld........ dafür würde er büßen..........!!!!!!!  
  
Umgehend rief ich nach Groves, meinem 2. Leutnant und befahl diesem den Piraten zu mir zu bringen.  
  
Natürlich wurde mein Befehl aufs schnellste ausgeführt.  
  
Grinsend stand Sparrow in meinem Zimmer. Er spielte mit seinem Blick und ich war irritiert.... doch dann besann ich mich auf dass was ich eigentlich mit ihm vorgehabt hatte... dem würde das lachen schon noch vergehen.....!  
  
Ich fesselte ihn an einen der Balken in meinem Raum, nicht ohne demonstrativ die Stricke extra feste zuzuziehen.  
  
Nun war der Pirat wehrlos mir untergeben, er blickte nun schon nicht mehr so Befreit, ein Anflug von Angst war in seinen Augen zu erkennen-----  
  
Natürlich fand ich das lustig... endlich gab er keine Flapsigen Bemerkungen mehr von sich.  
  
Nun griff ich zu der Lederpeitsche, welche ich mir schon bereitgelegt hatte und begann auf Sparrow einzudreschen.  
  
Der Pirat schrie und wand sich, so gut er konnte, vor schmerzen.  
  
Ich wusste genau, dass ich ziemlich fest zuschlug, aber das hatte ich auch von Anfang an gewollt.  
  
Die Schreie des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, trieben mich immer mehr an, ihn die Peitsche noch fester spüren zu lassen.  
  
Aber als Sparrows Hemd zerfetzt und bis in die kleinste Faser mit Blut getränkt war, hörte ich auf......  
  
Nicht etwa aus Mitleid----oh nein---- es war mir einfach nur zu langweilig geworden.  
  
Stöhnend und total entkräftet, lehnte der sonst so kecke Pirat an dem Pfosten .  
  
Höhnisch lachte ich auf:"Tja, jetzt seit ihr nicht mehr so rebellisch!"  
  
Ohne eine Reaktion darauf zu Zeigen stand der Captain an seinem Holzbalken, er atmete schnell und ungleichmäßig.  
  
Der Mann war am Ende, doch dass genügte mir noch nicht.....  
  
Ich zwang ihn dazu sich auf mein Bett zu legen, wo ich ihn natürlich sofort wieder fesselte.  
  
Ich überlegte, was ich jetzt noch gemeines mit ihm anstellen könnte, dabei lies ich meinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, und auf einmal fiel mir der Holzkohle Kamin ein......  
  
Ja...... damit könnte ich etwas anfangen..........  
  
Tja, dass wars schon wieder ! Aber ich date jetzt ma wieder schneller up.... sorry dass dat hier so lange gedauert hat......! Tjaja..... kaum zu glauben dat dat ma slash wird , ne? Aber meine Gedanken sind unergründlich....g Ok---bis denne mol Mimmy 


	3. III

Hi bin wieder da, hat zwar lange gedauert – aber hier is et.......

Disclaimer: net meins.

Hey danke fürs review ! freu mich immer über welche g

Chap 3

.........ich holte mit einer Eisenzange eine glühende Kohle aus dem Ofen, welche ich sofort auf das Ruusblech fallen lies

Ich schlug einige male auf das Brikett ein, so dass es in viele hundert kleine Stückchen zerstob.

Sparrow verfolgte mein Tun mit aufgerissenen, gepeinigten Augen. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, er sah so.... unschuldig aus, wenn er so schaute.........und so sexy!

Was? Was war dass denn nun schon wieder gewesen? Wütend und verzweifelt über mich selber, hob ich das Blech mit den Kohlesplittern auf, und trat an mein Bett.

Der gefesselte Pirat versuchte seine Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht zu halten,was ihm natürlich aber nicht gelang---anscheinend hatte der große Captain Sparrow nun Angst vor mir bekommen.

Die hatte er auch zurecht, denn Sekunden später lies ich einige glühende Splitter auf Sparrows nackten Oberkörper prasseln.

Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, hatte ich einen Menschen je so schreien hören.

Obwohl dies auch amüsant war, hatte ich nach dieser Aktion dann doch erst mal genug.

Mein Zorn war gebannt.

Ich lies Sparrow wieder in seine Zelle sperren, aber damit er mir nach alledem hier nicht an einer Blutvergiftung sterben könnte, ordnete ich Vorsorglicherweise an, dass man ihm etwas zum Auswaschen seiner Wunden geben möge.

% JACK %

Ich war wirklich ein Pechvogel, wieder war ich an Norrington geraten- doch diesmal wünschte ich, er würde mich, am besten hier und jetzt auf dem Schiff erhängen- doch anscheinend hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich zu Tode zu quälen.

Die Schmerzen welche er mir zugefügte, waren die schlimmsten die ich jemals gespürt hatte.

Ich merkte bald, dass ich nicht mehr der Selbe war. Man hatte mich wieder in die Brigg gesperrt, mein Rücken brannte wie die Glut, welche ich von Norrington zu spüren bekam.

Ich hoffte darauf, dass ich vielleicht eine gnädige Blutvergiftung bekam- dann würde sich dieses Monster von einem Menschen jemand anderes suchen müssen. -Verdammter Sadist !

Die Schlüssel raschelten, und plötzlich sah ich Leutnant Gillette vor mir, er trug eine Schüssel Wasser und mehrere Tücher bei sich.

Sobald er alles hingestellt hatte, drehte er sich zu mir um.„Nun Sparrow kommt ihr allein zurecht?", fragte er mit angehobener Stimme.„Wenn ihr mir behilflich sein könntet?!", gab ich zurück.

Als ich mich dann umdrehte und Gillette Norringtons ´Werk´ im Licht betrachten konnte, musste sich dieser sehr zurückhalten, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Jedoch hatte er sich schnell daran gewöhnt. Wir schwiegen die ganze Zeit. Er half mir dabei, meine Wunden zu reinigen und einen Verband aus den Tüchern zu machen.

Als er fertig war, fragte er mich, wie einen Freund, ob ich sonst noch etwas bräuchte, jedoch verneinte ich.

Gillette drehte sich und wollt gerade gehen, doch plötzlich drehte er sich zurück zu mir:

„ Möchtet ihr vielleicht noch etwas reden, Sparrow?", fragte er.

Worüber wollte er schon mit mir reden? Wenn Norrington das rausfinden würde, wäre dies schlecht für ihn, und wahrscheinlich noch schlechter für mich.

Aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, saß Gillette schon neben mir im Stroh. Ich war erstaunt, und fragte mich ob ein höherer Offizier der Royal Navy wirklich so etwas wie ein Mensch sein konnte.

Und wirklich, nachdem ich etwa eine halbe Stunde mit ihm geredet hatte, wurde mir klar, dass Gillette einer war.

Der Junge war doch ganz nett, warum segelte so jemand unter Commodore Norrington? Wenige Zeit nachdem ich dies gedacht hatte, sprach ich selbige Frage aus, damit kamen wir dann zum Hauptthema der Nacht: Commodore James Edward Norrington!

Wie mir Gillette versicherte, war sein Vorgesetzter normalerweise kein Mensch, der andere gerne unnötig Leiden lies.

Nunja, davon konnte er mich nach einer heftigen Diskussion dann auch überzeugen, nicht jedoch davon, was er kurze Zeit später aussprach.

John erzählte mir, dass er früher am Tag noch mit ´Jimmy´, wie er ihn nannte, gesprochen hatte, und werter Commodore habe ihm erzählt, dass er von mir träume.

Wäre ja noch ok gewesen- ich hatte auch schon mal Alpträume gehabt in denen Norri vorgekommen war, jedoch hörte ich mit Erstaunen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Laut Gillette träumte der Commodore von einer Beziehung mit mir.....und dass konnte und wollte ich ihm nicht glauben.........

Als es dann begann wieder hell zu werden, ging Gillette zurück an Deck und hinterlies einen sehr nachdenklichen Captain Jack Sparrow................

So, dass wars für heute! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen g wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt wird es abzusehen sein, dass es demnächst ganz gewaltig ...... kracht ! g Bis (hoffentlich) bald. Mimmy


	4. IV

So, na? War ich diesmal nicht schnell? g

Disclaimer: net mir.

Chap 4

% Norrington %

Den ganzen Tag hatte ich verzweifelt versucht mich durch Arbeit abzulenken, doch als ich Abends in meinem Bett lag, dachte ich wieder an Sparrow.

Ich musste feststellen, dass sich bei diesem Gedanken, zu meinem erschrecken, etwas ganz bestimmtes leicht verfestigt hatte.

Ablenkung! War genau das was ich jetzt brauchte, ich hatte eine Lampe angezündet und machte mich daran, das Logbuch zu vervollständigen.

Irgendwann musste ich jedoch darüber eingeschlafen sein. Denn die Sonne stand schon im Zenit als ich hinaus ging um den Tag zu begrüßen.

Langsam wanderte ich über das Deck um meinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ich ging zu John, vielmehr kam dieser eigentlich zu mir, denn ich hatte ihn nach dem gestrigen Tag meiden wollen.

Er fragte mich in einem unangebrachten Ton, ob ich überhaupt wüsste, dass das was ich mit Sparrow tat, gegen das Gesetz war und das er es nicht für richtig hielt.

Wütend darüber schnauzte ich ihn an. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich das Gesetz auf diesem Schiff sei, und dass ich mit diesem Piraten machen konnte was ich wollte.

Darauf hin gab Gillette dreist zurück, dass ich in Wirklichkeit verliebt in Sparrow wäre und nur versuchen würde dies mit meinen fiesen Folterein gegen ihn zu überspielen.

Wie konnte er es wagen?! Umgehend schickte ich ihn auf seine Kabine und suspendierte ihn vom Dienst. Er kam meinem Befehl nach, aber nicht ohne mir vorher zu versichern, dass es eine Schande sei unter mir zu segeln.

Jetzt war ich richtig zornig- er hatte es so gewollt! Gillette hatte mich wütend gemacht und jetzt kamen auch schon wieder Gedanken an Sparrow durch meinen Kopf geschwirrt.

Ich musste etwas unternehmen............. Ich musste meine Wut an jemandem auslassen und ich wusste auch schon an wem......

Erneut rief ich Groves, und befahl ihm- zugegeben- etwas ungehalten, Sparrow aus seiner Zelle zu holen.

% Jack %

Ich hatte so etwas schon geahnt gehabt! Das Gillette mit mir gesprochen hatte war schlecht gewesen.

Leutnant Groves stand vor mir, er sah mich ernst an. „Sparrow, kommt mit mir, der Commodore verlangt nach euch."

Schweigend gingen wir zur Kabine des Menschen welchen ich verabscheute wie (momentan) keinen zweiten.

Als ich dann vor der Höhle des Löwen stand, wünschte mir Leutnant Paddy Groves mit einem mitleidigen Blick viel Glück.......

% Groves / Gillette %

Nachdenklich ging ich zu der Kajüte meines Freundes und Vorgesetzten John. Ich fragte mich, ob es alles so richtig sei, was unser Commodore mit diesem Piraten tat.

Ich hatte schon viel über diese Art von Mensch gehört- meist nichts Gutes- aber die Beschreibungen welche man immer wieder hörte, passten so gar nicht zu dem etwas kleingeratenen, schwarzhaarigen Sparrow.

Ich fand ihn eigentlich sehr interessant- und hätte ihn gerne mal näher kennen gelernt, aber das ging natürlich nicht, denn schließlich war ich ein Offizier der Navy.

Angekommen an Johns Kajüte, klopfte ich und mir wurde sofort furienartig geöffnet. John schien beste Laune zu haben, vielleicht sollte ich das Thema Sparrow direkt unter den Tisch fallen lassen....

„Was hat dir denn diese Laune verschafft?", fragte ich mit größter Vorsicht. John setzte sich, erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass er zivil gekleidet war. „Oh Paddy, ich hab- nein hab ich nicht! Unser lieber Commodore hat scheiß gebaut! Er handelt nicht nach dem Gesetz."

Da ich nicht verstanden hatte, was Gillette damit meinte, warf ich ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, prompt bekam ich eine Antwort. „Wahrscheinlich wirst du mich jetzt für verrückt erklären, Patrick, aber in Sachen Piratenhass geht er dieses mal wirklich entschieden zu weit. Ich habe Sparrow gesehen nach dem er bei Norrington war, ich redete mit ihm, die ganze letzte Nacht, eins kann ich dir versichern, Captain Jack Sparrow ist kein schlechter Mensch. Wenn du mich jetzt auslachen willst, dann tu das!"

Jetzt war ich baff. John war immer eine Art Schoßhündchen von unserem Commodore gewesen, und jetzt war er plötzlich gegen ihn? Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht.

Ich klärte John darüber auf, dass Sparrow im Moment wieder bei James sei und dass ich darüber genauso dachte wie er , John war darüber sehr erstaunt. Er dachte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden nach um dann etwas auszusprechen, was ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

„Paddy du weist genauso gut wie ich, dass James die Mannschaft schon lange nicht mehr hinter sich stehen hat, wenn wir sie nicht zusammengehalten hätten, wäre Norrington schon lange kein Commodore mehr."

Ich wusste nur zu genau was John damit meinte, die einfachen Soldaten und Seeleute wurden für jeden noch so kleinen Fehler hart bestraft, sie bekamen wenig zu Essen und mussten viel zu lange arbeiten. Manchmal war es sogar schon vorgekommen, dass so mancher 48 Stunden am Stück Dienst tun musste, nur weil James mal wieder eine von seinen Launen überkam.

Obwohl ich schon wusste, wie die Antwort lauten würde, fragte ich John noch einmal, was genau er damit sagen wollte.

In der Zwischenzeit % Norrington %

Man ich hatte wieder gute Laune. Nach dem ich Sparrow als Sandsack benutzt und ihn nochmals gegeißelt hatte, ging es mir wieder besser.

Da ich Groves nirgendwo finden konnte, lies ich dieses nun menschliche Wrack eines Piraten von Murtogg in die Zelle sperren.

Derweil hatte ich überlegt was ich nun noch tun müsste....oh ja, Gillette, mit dem musste ich auch noch mal über unseren Streit von vorhin reden, wir hatten beide etwas überreagiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich John längst wieder beruhigt......

Ich schlüpfte in meine Uniform, um mich kurze Zeit später auf den Weg zu Johns Kajüte zu machen.......wo ich aber vor verschlossener Türe stand. Darum beschloss ich wieder einmal für ein paar Stunden selber hinter das Steuerrad zu gehen.

% Gillette / Groves %

John ging zu seiner Türe und sperrte ab. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es und mir wäre fast das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, doch wenige Minuten später fingen wir dann an einen Plan zu schmieden........

Wir würden ein Verbrechen begehen, ein Verbrechen gegen die Krone..........

So, dass wars. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen........ bis bald Mimmy


	5. V

Chap 5

Hi **Mary Hawk** ich muss dir mal n DANKESCHÖN aussprechen! Ich finds super nett das du mir immer reviewst!Also vielen dank und viel Spaß mit Chap 5......und du hast recht...unser leibster Norri schwebt in Gefahr...aaaaber in Chapter 6 wirst du ihn von einer anderen- ganz anderen Seite kennen lernen...... das ist schon fast traurig.....g bis dann Mimmy

% Gillette/Groves %

Spät am Abend riefen Patrick und ich die ganze Mannschaft auf das Achterdeck zusammen.

Unser Commodore war schon seit einiger Zeit in seiner Kabine verschwunden, und so waren wir uns sicher, dass er längst schlief.

Wir warteten bis jeder noch so kleine Seemann da war, dann fing Patrick leise an, über das zu reden, was wir für den nächsten Tag geplant hatten.......

„Eine neue Zeit ist angebrochen auf diesem Schiff, eine Zeit in welcher Untugenden wie Feigheit, Gesetzlosigkeit und Ignoranz herrschen. Jeder hier weis wovon ich rede! Jeder hier weis, dass auf diesem Schiff beinahe eine Diktatur fabriziert wird. Leute, Leutnant Gillette und ich haben uns dazu entschieden, dem morgen ein Ende zusetzen. Wir werden Norrington stürzen! Wer nicht mitziehen will, bleibt in seiner Kajüte für diese Zeit. Ist hier jemand dagegen?"

Während Groves geredet hatte, konnte ich beobachten, dass kein Mann auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte, nun, da Paddy fertig mit seiner Rede war, waren die Männer zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Niemand hätte sich es träumen lassen, dass wir, die zwei braven Offiziere, für die man uns hielt, jemals solche Gedanken hegen würden.

Wir schauten in die Runde, es lief genauso wie wir es uns gedacht hatten, alle Männer hoben den Arm in die Luft und ein schallendes „Aye!" war zu hören.

Hoffentlich hatte dies Norrington nicht gehört. Denn damit, dass wir die Mannschaft hinter uns hatten, hatten wir erst einen Teil unseres Plans erfüllt.

Oh ja, der zweite Teil würde für James eine richtig schlimme Strafe werden..........

Leise schlichen wir uns runter in die Brigg. Jack Sparrow lag zusammengekauert in seiner Zelle auf dem Boden. John und ich sahen uns an- lebte der Mann überhaupt noch?

Sofort hatte ich den Schlüssel parat, John stürzte in die Zelle und kniete sich neben den Piraten. Vorsichtig tippte Gillette Sparrow an- dieser zuckte leicht zusammen -puh- er lebte also noch.

Ich holte eine Fackel, damit wir etwas Licht hatten, doch als ich in der Zelle stand und Jacks Gesicht sehen konnte, hätte ich sie am liebsten wieder ausgemacht. Überall waren Platzwunden, er blutete aus dem Mund, sowie aus der Nase- ja, sogar als er Hustete, fiel sein dunkles Blut auf den Zellenboden.

John kümmerte sich um ihn. Einige Stunden später ging es Sparrow schon etwas besser und er konnte uns zumindest richtig zuhören......

„Also, passt jetzt genau auf Sparrow! Morgen werden eure Qualen ein Ende finden. Wir haben eine Meuterei geplant, nicht zuletzt wegen euch- zwar nicht nur deswegen, aber ihr seid das Zünglein an der Waage- das Fass ist vorm überlaufen."

Nuschelnd, nur etwas langsamer und weniger laut fragte uns der Pirat, warum wir ihm das erzählten......

„Nun CAPTAIN Sparrow, was haltet ihr denn davon wenn ihr mal wieder euren Titel erfüllt- was sagt ihr? Wollt ihr ab Morgen Captain der Dauntless werden?"

Sparrows Augen, die ihren Glanz verloren hatten, funkelten nun wieder. John und ich grinsten uns an.

„Das will ich!", kam die knappe Antwort zurück....

„Also dann bis morgen- Captain Jack!", verabschiedete sich John

Glücklich und zufrieden darüber, dass alles genauso geklappt hatte, wie wir uns dass vorgestellt hatten gingen wir in meine bescheidene Kabine um noch einen mit einander zu trinken....wir unterhielten uns lange, auch über das morgen hinaus, wir beschlossen, dass die Ära Norrington nicht mit dieser Meuterei enden würde............. aber das würden wir erst mal für uns behalten........

Es dämmerte, der neue Tag war angebrochen- alle Männer warenversammelt- alle bis auf unseren Commodore- welcher wahrscheinlich nichtsahnend in seiner Kabine am schlafen war...

Patrick und ich hatten ausgeknobelt wer es tun müsste- und ich hatte natürlich wieder den kürzeren gezogen.......

Wie jeden Tag betrat ich Norringtons Gemach, er war sich gerade am umziehen und knöpfte sich noch schnell seine Jacke zu- als er sich dann zu mir umdrehte, und ich in seine Augen sah, da konnte ich nicht das aussprechen, was ich hatte sagen wollen....... ohne auch nur einen Laut von mir zu geben, rannte ich hinaus....

Groves starrte mich erstaunt an, bevor er dann grinsend meinte: „ John... ich sag nur alte Liebe rostet nicht! Da du es scheinbar nicht übers Herz bringst es ihm zu sagen, werde ich dass jetzt tun.

Wild entschlossen ging ich in James Kajüte, bevor er etwas sagen konnte hatte ich schon längst gesprochen: „ Es ist vorbei Norrington! Hiermit erkläre ich euch zum Gouverneur der schönen kleinen Insel welche ihr aus eurem Fenster dort sehen könnt!"

Wenn Blickte töten könnten wäre ich in diesem Moment tausend Tode gestorben.

„Ach wirklich – Groves - ? Ihr wollt Meuterei begehen? Ihr und welche Armee?", fragte James arrogant zurück.

Er hatte mich nicht wirklich ernst genommen, doch als er an Deck trat wurde ihm wohl langsam bewusst, dass es tatsächlich so war, wie ich es ihm gesagt hatte.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten stand der große Commodore auf der Planke.

Wütend meinte er, dass dies gegen das Gesetz sei und wir alle würden dafür hängen, dafür würde er vor dem Kriegsgericht sorgen. Weiterhin fügte er hinzu, dass wir die schlechteste Mannschaft seien, die er je erlebt hätte und wir würden nie alleine den Weg zurück nach Port Royal finden, denn seiner Meinung nach, war keiner an Bord, der alle Aufgaben eines Captains gut und korrekt erledigen konnte.

Nun traute sich Gillette, der kurz verschwunden war, auch etwas zu sagen- endlich: „Wir haben einen Captain – James, einen der auf jedenfall besser sein wird als du!"

Norrington lachte höhnisch und fragte ob Gillette damit sich selber meinte, doch als in genau diesem Augenblick Sparrow an die Reling trat und fast ein wenig mitleidig zu James hinunterschaute, verging diesem das Lachen.

„Piraterie-? Ihr- werdet hängen- und jetzt erst recht, ich werde euch alle kriegen und hängen- nein- vierteilen werde ich euch lassen........!"

Dies waren die letzten Worte, welche man auf der Dauntless hatte hören können, bevor sie in eine andere Richtung beidrehte...........


	6. VI

Chap 6

Norrington

Still- oh ja, sehr still war es um mich herum geworden. Beinahe unheimlich.

Ich hatte doch noch eine ganze Weile gebraucht um mich gegen die Wellen zu der winzigen, felsigen Insel durchzukämpfen.

Dort angekommen überlegte ich was ich nun tun könnte- auf Anhieb fiel mir nicht wirklich etwas ein. Ich setzte mich einfach in den Sand und starrte auf die Wellen.

Natürlich war ich noch immer wütend, über die Meuterei. Jedoch zwang ich mich über mögliche Gründe dafür nachzudenken.

Ich lies die letzten Monate revue passieren und nach einiger Zeit wurde mir klar, dass ich vielleicht selbst an der ganzen misslichen Sache schuld sein könnte.

Manchmal hatte ich meine Mannschaft nicht fair behandelt, war unfreundlich und überheblich gewesen- doch waren dass die einzigen Gründe für diese Meuterei ?

Wenige Zeit Später schweifte ich dann in die nähere Vergangenheit ab- um genau zu sein meine Letzten 24 Stunden auf der Dauntless......

Plötzlich viel es mir wie Schuppen vor den Augen- Gillette, Gillette war es! Er hatte mir immer den Rücken frei gehalten, egal was auch gekommen war. Doch ich hatte ihn verärgert, als er sich für den Piraten hatte einsetzen wollen und ich ihn zur Strafe suspendiert hatte.....

Damit dass sich John gegen mich gewannt hatte, hatte sich meine ohne hin zerrüttete Mannschaft mit ihm verbündet...... Wäre ich nicht so gewesen, wie ich nunmal gewesen bin, hätte ich immer noch Commodore auf der Dauntless sein können......

......-Es war damals schlimm, sehr schlimm für mich gewesen mir dies alles einzugestehen. Es hatte schon 4 Tage gebraucht, bevor es auch in meine letzte Gehirnwindung eingedrungen war....... ICH WAR AN ALLEM SCHULD !...........-

Oft überlegte ich, wie ich meinem Leben selbst ein Ende bereiten könnte,- es schien als hätte es doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, bis hier in diesen Gewässern dass nächste Schiff segeln würde, wäre ich sowieso wahrscheinlich schon längst verrottet.

Da ich aber keine Waffe oder etwas ähnliches bei mir hatte, würde ich wohl warten müssen bis ich verhungert war.

Ein schreckliches Schicksal!

In den letzten ein einhalb Wochen welche ich auf dieser Insel verbracht hatte, hatte ich viel Zeit über mein ganzes Leben nachzudenken. Ich hatte vieles,- nein alles falsch gemacht, ich war ein richtig mieser Kerl gewesen.

Allein wenn ich an die Sache mit Jack dachte! Jack? Ich meine natürlich Sparrow! Meine Aufgabe war es die Piraten hier in der Karibik auszurotten, doch ich war diesem süffisanten Piratencaptain noch nie gewachsen gewesen.

Immer wenn ich ihn sah, da wünschte ich mir auch diese Freiheit welche er hatte. Einfach zu sein wie ein Sparrow, ja genau wie ein Spatz, der tun und lassen kann was er will.

Ich war oft sogar neidisch auf ihn gewesen.- Zwar lebte er gefährlich und wurde gejagt- aber war dies vielleicht sogar das Abenteuer, der Kick an der Piraterie ?

Je mehr ich über Sparrow nachdachte, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst dass Gillette damals recht gehabt hatte! Ich war verliebt- in.......- in....- verdammt- Jack Sparrow!

Schon als ich ihn zum ersten mal sah und er mir frech entgegnete, dass es Captain Jack Sparrow hieße, da wusste ich dass er etwas ganz besonderes war!

Doch mir wurde auch in direkt diesem Moment schon bewusst, in welcher aussichtslosen Position ich mich befand. Ich versuchte ihn zu vergessen.

Aber als er vor etwa 2 Wochen auf die Dauntless kam, fing wieder alles von vorne an,- zuerst dieser Traum, dann war plötzlich nur noch dieser Pirat in meinem Kopf, weil ich damit nicht hatte umgehen können, hatte ich ihn gefoltert- das war echt das mieseste und- bescheuertste was ich hatte tun können in dieser Situation.

Ich schwor mir, dass wenn ich hier lebend von dieser Insel herunter kommen sollte, sich alles ändern würde- vor allem ich!

Dass erste was ich dann tun würde, war die Dauntless zu suchen- nicht um alle an Bord zu hängen, wie ich damals gesagt hatte, nein, ich würde mich, so schwer es auch war, bei allen entschuldigen und dann......

......Zwar glaubte ich nicht daran- und würde dafür auch vollstes Verständnis haben, aber ich würde versuchen dass mit Sparrow wieder hinzukriegen- vielleicht könnten wir ja wenigstens Freunde werden, auch wenn mir dass wahrscheinlich das Herz brechen würde.......................

Gillette

Genau 16 Tage waren vergangen, seit James von Bord war. Auch wenn wir unter Captain Sparrow mehr Spaß hatten als jemals zuvor, so vermisste ich Norrington trotzdem.

Jacks körperliche Wunden waren längst verheilt, doch ich fragte mich wie es um seine seelischen stand.

Als Jack mir bestätigte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn Norrington wieder an Bord käme, lies ich den Anker lichten und wir nahmen Kurs auf die kleine Insel.

Ich hoffte, dass James keinen großen Mist gebaut hatte, während wir in der Nähe von Kingston vor Anker gelegen hatten.

Zwar hatte ich Angst davor wie James reagieren würde, aber ich hoffte er hatte aus dieser Meuterei etwas gelernt- aber ich vermutete nicht, - denn er war eigentlich unverbesserlich.

Dass wir Norrington wieder an Bord nehmen würden, war allen von vorn herein klar gewesen, so protestierte auch keiner........

Aber James würde vorerst nicht als Commodore fungieren- oh nein..........!

Langsam aber sicher konnte ich das kleine Stückchen Land durch das Fernrohr erkennen. Froh und glücklich darüber, setzte ich Patrick und Jack in Kenntnis davon- bei welchen sich allerdings die Freude darüber etwas bedeckt hielt.

Wie dem auch sei, ich freute mich auf James.........!


	7. VII

Chap 7

Norrington

2 WEITERE TAGE SPÄTER.....

Einsam und verlassen sollte ich hier, auf diesem kleinen Stück Land mitten im Karibischen Meer sterben. Dieses Schicksal war mir bestimmt, damit hatte ich mich abgefunden.

Aber warum? So durfte es nicht enden! – Ich- ich wollte doch noch soviel sagen , verdammte Scheiße !

Zum ersten mal nach schier einer Ewigkeit, bemerkte ich, dass eine Träne über meine Wange rann.

Ich wischte sie fort- und trotzdem war mir mein Herz so schwer wie nie.... ich hatte also doch....- Gefühle. Dann raffte ich mich auf, um ein Stück am Strand entlang zu gehen.

Später setzte ich mich dann in den Schatten einer Palme wo ich beschloss zu sterben, hier unter diesem Baum.

Früher oder Später würde der Sand meine sterblichen Überreste begraben und meine Spuren verwischen.

Dies war also das Ende eines...... – meines Lebens, welches hätte so schön sein können, wenn ich es richtig gelebt hätte..... aber jetzt war es zu spät....!

Die Sonne brannte und die See war ruhig als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte – es kam mir so bekannt vor, - und doch so fremd!

In diesen drei Wochen auf der Insel hatte ich nichts gehört, außer dem Tosen der Brandung und dem Geschrei der vielen Möwen welche in der Luft kreisten.

Aber nun vernahm ich jenes dumpfe Klingen, welches ich schon so oft gehört hatte! Eine Schiffsglocke - noch weit entfernt und trotzdem machte ich mir Hoffnungen.

Doch was war wenn es Piraten waren, die diese Insel als Versteck benutzen? Ich überlegte und zog kurzerhand meine gepuderte Perücke und meine Uniform Jacke aus. Denn wenn es Piraten sein sollten und sie mich finden würden mussten sie nicht unbedingt wissen wer – und vor allem was ich war.

Ich hoffte, dass ich bald Wieder an Bord eines Schiffes gehen könnte, wieder etwas richtiges zu essen bekam ... und jemanden hätte mit dem ich mich unterhalten konnte.

Lange Zeit starrte ich an den Horizont und sah die Segel jenes Schiffes im Wind flattern, welches für mich über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde schaute ich genauer hin. Das war ein Schiff mit einer Flagge- einer britischen Flagge. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf Details zu erkennen- und plötzlich war es unschwer zu sehen, dass es sich bei diesem Schiff um die Dauntless handelte.

Wollten sie schauen ob ich noch lebte? Oder war Sparrow auf die Idee gekommen mir meine Taten auf diese Art und Weise heimzuzahlen?

AUF DER DAUNTLESS / Gillette

Mit Sorgenfalten im Gesicht stand Captain Jack Sparrow hinter dem Steuerrad- eine Mimik welche ich von ihm nicht kannte.... als er merkte, dass ich ihn beobachtete, schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte zu mir, dass James ihn hängen würde sobald er wieder an Bord wäre.

Jack erklärte mir, dass er fürchterliche Angst vor Norrington hatte, Angst welche er noch nie zuvor gegenüber eines anderen Menschen gehabt hatte.

Ich konnte ihn weis Gott verstehen- nach all dem was James mit ihm getan hatte, aber ich sagte ihm dann, etwas was ihn aufhorchen lies.... denn der Captain der Dauntless würde auch mit Norrington an Bord immer noch Sparrow heißen.

Jack verstand noch nicht was ich meinte, aber das würde er wenige Zeit später begreifen.......

Norrington

Die Dauntless war nun schon fast zum greifen nahe. Wie sehr ich dieses Schiff liebte ! Ich beobachtete alles genauesten- und so konnte ich feststellen, dass der Anker herunter gelassen wurde

Wenig später, ging dann auch ein Boot zu Wasser.

Nun schwankte ich zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Was hatten die vor?

Als Paddy und John am Strand angekommen waren, konnte ich ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, so starrte ich auf den Boden und wartete ab, was sie mir zu sagen hatten.

Ruhig und gelassen sprach Patrick über dass, was sie nun mit mir vorhatten.

„ Also James du hast 2 Möglichkeiten, entweder du segelst mit uns auf der Dauntless, oder du bleibst hier und kannst jämmerlich verrecken."

Zuerst war ich sprachlos, dann nickte ich. Ich war froh zu hören, dass man mir eine zweite Chance geben würde. Groves fuhr fort: „ Doch wirst du dich damit zufrieden geben müssen, als Maat unter mir, John und Captain Sparrow zu stehen ! Ist das klar?"

Ich nickte.

Die anderen Seemänner würden sich zwar einen Spaß daraus machen sich an mir zu rächen- denn als Maat hatte ich nur eine Hängematte, wie alle ganz gewöhnlichen Soldaten, in einem Schlafsaal- doch am allermeisten fürchtete ich die Rache von Sparrow- doch die würde ich ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln- ich hatte es nicht besser verdient

Wir stiegen in das Boot und ruderten zur Dauntless, ich war so froh, als ich wieder die festen Planken unter meinen Füßen spürte.

Jack

Ich ertrug den Anblick dieses Mannes nicht, den desjenigen welcher mich so gequält hatte. Ich hatte Angst, große Angst davor was auf mich zu kommen würde. Auch wenn John und Paddy mir versicherten, dass mir nichts passieren würde......

Vorsichtshalber schlich ich mich leise in die Kapitänskajüte und sperrte ab. – Hier würde dieses Monster mich nicht kriegen--- nie und nimmer !

Norrington

Nachdem ich mich bei allen offiziell entschuldigt hatte, viel mir etwas ein... das Wichtigste überhaupt was ich tun wollte......

Sich bei meiner Mannschaft, bei allen gleichzeitig zu entschuldigen war schwer gewesen, jedoch war ich umso erleichterter als man mich wieder einigermaßen als Mitglied dieses Schiffs akzeptierte.

Doch nun stand mir eine noch schwerere Aufgabe bevor! Ich ging über das Deck und suchte nach jemand ganz bestimmten, als ich ihn jedoch nicht fand, fragte ich John wo er sei.

Sofort wurde dieser skeptisch, aber als ich ihm versicherte, dass ich ihm nichts tun würde, sagte er mir dann schließlich, dass sich Jack in der Kapitänskajüte aufhielt.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg, überlegte mir, was ich sagen könnte und klopfte dann an der Türe zu meiner ehemaligen Kabine.....

Jack

Oh nein, er war da, er wusste wo ich war ! Er würde mich hängen und... ich überlegte mir in Panik was ich tun könnte, falls das Schloss versagen würde. Plötzlich viel mir ein Schrank ins Auge, damit würde ich die Türe noch zusätzlich versperren...

Norrington

Der Mann fürchtete sich anscheinend vor mir, ich konnte ihn zwar verstehen, aber warum schob er irgendetwas vor die Türe und rief mir dann von innen zu, dass keiner zu Hause sei?

Ich war so traurig, dass würde in hundert Jahren keine Freundschaft werden, Jack Sparrow würde mir nie vertrauen.

Verzweifelt suchte ich jemanden mit dem ich darüber reden konnte, und Paddy war der Erste der mir begegnete.

Er konnte mich verstehen- und Sparrow auch, aber wer konnte das nicht?

„ Nun James ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber komm mit wir versuchen es mal!", meinte er nachdem ich ausgesprochen hatte.

Wir gingen wieder zur Kajüte.

Groves

„Jack? Captain? Ich weis das ihr da drin seid. Darf ich rein kommen? Bitte! Mir kannst du die Tür doch aufmachen!"

„ Wo ist Norrington?", fragte er zurück.

Ich sah neben mich wo James stand......dann log ich:"Der ist nicht hier, jetzt mach schon auf."

Norrington

Wenige Zeit später öffnete Jack dann die Türe- vielmehr schob er den Schrank beiseite, drehte den Schlüssel herum und rief herein. In genau diesem Moment verlies mich der Mut ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Ich drehte mich rum und wollte gehen, doch Patrick hielt mich an der Schulter fest: „Ihr schafft das------ Commodore!", meinte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Vorsichtig betrat ich den Raum. Nach meinem Eintreten schloss ich die Türe leise und blieb vor dieser stehen. Ich wartete ab.

„Was ist denn Pa-----", Sparrow hielt inne er musterte mich, dann rief er so laut er konnte:

„Patrick!!!!"

Ich wusste dass er Angst hatte. Sofort hob ich beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Shhhhh! Ich- i-ich will euch nicht weh tun Sparrow! ......Das, das will ich nie mehr! Mir tut alles so leid, ihr könnt mir glauben! Ich , werde euch jetzt wieder in Ruhe lassen.

Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde euch nie wieder zu nahe kommen- nie wieder so, dass es euch verletzen könnte!"

Ich verlies fluchtartig den Raum! Mist! Ich hatte es total vermasselt.

Niedergeschlagen ging ich die Treppen hinauf, an der letzten Stufe warteten John und Paddy auf mich.

Beide meinten, das hätte ich gut gemacht, nur davon konnten sie mich nicht überzeugen........

Nach diesem ereignisreichem Tag, ging ich mit den anderen Seeleuten in den Schlafsaal....... doch ich dachte die ganze Nacht nur an Sparrow...........


	8. VIII

Chap 8

Jack

Oh mein Gott ! Ich stand noch völlig unter Schock ! So wie ich vermutet hatte, wollte er mich umbringen, aber es war dann doch anders- ganz anders gekommen.

War Norrington eben wirklich so etwas wie nett zu mir gewesen ? Hatte er es tatsächlich versucht sich bei mir zu entschuldigen??????

Es schien wohl so! Ich dachte nach: Commodore James Edward Norrington war eine komplexe Person.... erst hatte er mich fast zu Tode gequält, dann die Sache mit Gillette, welcher mir erzählt hatte, dass werter James von mir träume, dann wurde ich wieder gefoltert von ihm, und jetzt- mh, er schien es wohl einfach hinzunehmen, dass ich der Captain der Dauntless war.

Mir bereitete es Kopfzerbrechen, was war nur los mit dem Piratenschreck Norrington? Der führte doch was im Schilde! Aber was?

Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, das er wahrscheinlich irgendwie mein Vertrauen gewinnen wollte!

Jedoch fragte ich mich wozu? Um sich einzuschleimen - möglich, um mich in eine Falle zu locken- üblich oder konnte es vielleicht sein dass er mich wirklich kennen lernen wollte????

Wenn letzteres der Fall sein sollte, würde, oder besser gesagt könnte ich ihm eine 2. Chance geben?! Ich glaubte aber nicht, dazu war das, was er mir angetan hatte zu grausam gewesen.

Doch wie ich damals noch nicht wusste würde sich meine Meinung ändern, exakt 9 Tage später.......

Norrington

Ich hatte die ersten Tagen meines neuen Lebens soweit ganz gut überstanden. Zwar war es am Anfang nicht einfach gewesen, mich den Befehlen von John, Patrick und Jack zu fügen, aber ich musste es ja tun, sonst hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich wieder von Bord geworfen.

Mittlerweile kam ich mit den Aufgaben, welche sie mir zuteilten sogar klar- nicht jedoch mit den einfachen Soldaten! Der Hass meiner Mannschaft gegen mich war unendlich!

Ich hatte sie früher schlecht behandelt- und da sie wussten, dass ich nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, und mir keine fehler erlauben durfte, nutzten diese missliche Lage meinerseits aus.

Bitterkalt war es hier draußen, oben an Deck der Dauntless.

Es war Nacht, eine von jenen sternklaren Nächten, welche ich so liebte- kaum eine Welle streifte den Bug unseres Schiffs.

Die Dauntless machte wenig Fahrt und ein potentieller Feind schien auch nicht in Sicht zu sein, so entschloss sich wohl auch nun Jack dazu, eine Pause zu machen, ich hörte, dass der Pirat nach Patrick rief.

Wenig später sprang Sparrow vom Steuerdeck hinunter, nun befand er sich mit mir auf einer Ebene!

Schnell überlegte ich: Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so sah, er würde sowieso wieder nur einen Raster kriegen, und sich dann in der Captainskäjüte verbarrikadieren.

Ich stand auf um mich in einen der vielen Schatten zu stellen, welche das Schiff bei Mondlicht auf das Deck reflektierte.

Jack kam immer näher und ich musste immer dringender---so, nun passierte er mich----beinahe wäre ich geplatzt, aber ich hatte es anscheinend geschafft es zu unterdrücken.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus...oh,oh! „Hatschie!!!!", schnellte es aus mir heraus.

Erschrocken hielt ich mir den Mund zu, doch es war zu spät.

Jack hatte auf der Stelle kehrt gemacht und wankte in meine Richtung zurück.

Wie in Zeitlupe hörte ich seine Schritte immer näher kommen, instinktiv versuchte ich meinen Körper beinahe in die Wand, an welcher ich stand hinein zu drücken- jedoch war es vergebens......

„Ha-hm, was treibt ihr da Norrington?", fragte Jack welcher mit gezückter Pistole vor mir stand.

Ich starrte auf den Boden und erwiderte nichts. Was war nur los mit mir? In Anwesenheit dieses Mannes zu sein hatte etwas....... etwas an sich, was einen sprachlos machen konnte.

„Tja, da ihr mir nicht antworten wollt, entbiete ich euch eine gute Nacht", meinte Jack nach einer Weile.

Ich ärgerte mich schwarz darüber, dass ich nicht wenigstens versucht hatte mit ihm zu reden so würde das alles erst recht nichts werden.....

Jack

Mir war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen als ich James Norrington so eben im dunkeln, allein begegnet war.

Doch ich fragte mich wirklich was dieser noch so spät an Deck zu suchen hatte! Er hatte viel gearbeitet und gehörte ins Bett......

Ich legte mich hin, jedoch war mir bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl, dass dieser Mann sich noch wach und nur einige Meter weit von mir weg befand,- was wenn er mich einfach im Schlaf.... töten würde???????

Wenige Zeit später entschloss ich mich dazu Norrington zu befehlen in den Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Also ging ich wieder an Deck. Doch James befand sich nicht mehr da wo ich ihn eben entdeckt hatte.

Ich befürchtete, dass er jede Minute hinter mir hervortreten würde, um mich dann.....

„Au!", beschwerte sich plötzlich jemand.

„Ah- sorry, ich.... will dass ihr unter Deck in den Schlafsaal geht..... denn... äh.... es soll heute Nacht einen heftigen Sturm geben, und ich..... möchte ja nicht, dass euch etwas zustößt!"

„Captain Sparrow, ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass es heute Nacht keinen Sturm geben wird, sonst stünde Pat--- Leutnant Groves nicht am Steuer. Außerdem wäre es euch doch- wenn es so wäre, am liebsten, ich würde über Bord gespült!", gab Norrington zur Antwort.

Ganz unrecht hatte er damit nicht........

Ich musterte meinen ehemaligen Peiniger, und bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sehr nass war, und am ganzen Körper zitterte......

Das war eher ungewöhnlich- da kein Seegang herrschte......


	9. IX

Chapter 9 

Hi, ich weiß net ob diese Story überhaupt noch Leser hat außer meinen Freundinnen Svenja und Lis... aber ich werde sie zuende bringen und wenn ich noch so lange dafür brauche!

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht? Warum seid ihr so nass?", fragte ich meinen Gegenüber.

Ich fragte mich zwar warum es mich interessierte- nach allem was dieser Mann mir angetan hatte, aber……..

„Ich bin….war….bin ausgerutscht und ähm, d-da stand ein Wassereimer!", kam die wahrscheinlich blödeste Antwort---man könnte es auch Ausrede nennen, zurück.

Ich guckte ihn skeptisch an, als er es bemerkte, schaute er unsicher zu Boden.

„Was ist wirklich passiert Norrington?", als ich keine weitere Antwort bekam, dachte ich nach,……und mir schwante etwas ganz Bestimmtes. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging ich zu den Mannschaftsquartieren und klopfte mehrmals an.

Niemand öffnete mir die Luke. Damit sah ich mich in meinem Verdacht bestätigt. Zugegeben, etwas überheblich stolzierte ich auf Norrington zu:" Sie haben das getan, nicht wahr?",

fragte ich.

Sofort wusste er worum es ging, er sagte nichts, aber man sah es ihm an. Es machte Spaß zu sehen wie der ehemals so stolze Commodore Norrington rot anlief, und dann vorsichtig nickte.

Seufzend rang ich mit mir selbst. Er konnte einem schon ein bisschen leid tun---oder?

Die über welche er einst das Kommando hatte, tanzten ihm auf der Nase herum, er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel verloren- sein Schiff, seinen Posten und seinen Stolz.

Sollte ich ihm trauen? Ich ging davon aus, dass er…nichts vorhatte dennoch dauerte es eine Weile bis ich ihn dass fragte, was ich noch wenige Tage zuvor nie gedacht hätte:" Ahm-äh….wollt ihr……vielleicht mit zu mir rein kommen?"

Norrington sah mich verwundert an:" Zu euch?"

„Ja, zu mir in die Kajüte!", gab ich zurück.

NORRINGTON

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Freudig ging ich hinter Jack her.

Als wir an der Captainskajüte angekommen waren, zog ich mir schnell mein nasses Oberteil aus. Ich merkte, dass Jack auf mich starrte, darum drehte ich mich schnell weg.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Pirat ins Bett gelegt ich stand noch immer unschlüssig da und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.

„Was ist, wollt ihr euch nicht hinlegen?", fragte Jack plötzlich.

Natürlich wollte ich dass- aber ich konnte doch nicht so einfach zu ihm in die Koje steigen... so etwas schickte sich nich... außerdem... warum tat er das? Für mich?

Nach dem er mich mehrere male aufgefordert hatte, stieg ich dann doch zu Jack ins Bett. Ich war ihm jetzt so nahe- ich spürte seine Wärme und roch den Rum welchen er getrunken haben musste... noch nie in meinem bisherigen Leben hatte ich mich so glücklich gefühlt.

Sehr darauf bedacht Jack nicht zu berühren, damit er sich nicht erschrecken würde vor mir, schlief ich schließlich friedlich ein.

AM NÄCHSTEN TAG...

James Edward Norrington lag neben mir und schlief wie ein Baby...

Es war schon fast unheimlich! Mein Erzfeind lag da neben mir...in meinem Bett und schlief!

So hatte ich Gelegenheit den Menschen Norrington einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen...

Eigentlich sah er doch recht... freundlich, - ja, beinahe noch ziemlich jugendlich und frech aus...

Ich fragte mich, warum er jeden Tag mit einer eisernen, verbitterten Miene herumlief... dieser Sache würde ich auf den Grund gehen!

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde ich ihn fragen, warum er eine so schlechte meinung ,- und Einstellung zum, Leben hat...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer…...: net mir...! Mh... ihr habt es so gewollt...CHAP 10 is on Stage!

Danke euch allen für die Reviews!---- Abmarsch, los geht's!

Jack

Leise schlich ich am nächsten Morgen aus der Kabine, um an Deck nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Jedoch tauchte der gute James auch Stunden später nicht auf. Ich entschloss mich dazu nach zu sehen was er so trieb...!

Doch als ich die Kajüte betrat fand ich keinen James, sondern nur 2 leere Rumflaschen... wo waren die nur abgeblieben? Ich versuchte einige Schritte gerade aus zu laufen, das gelang mir auch recht gut, und da der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm viel, vermutete ich dass der Inhalt dieser Äpfel in James abgeblieben war...!

Wo ich auch suchte nirgends fand ich den Commodore.

Auf einmal tat sich eine lallende Stimme irgendwo über mir auf...

Norri

„Los ich trink jetzt noch einen Schluck- blubb- un weg is er! Teeheh weg bist du. Mach was richtig James, meinst du es war die richtige Entscheidung! Ja es ist die Richtige!

Tschüss...jetzt muss der alte Junge gehen! Oh man jump, jiha!"

Jack

Der war doch von Sinnen! Voll wie ein Eimer hüpfte – na ja sagen wir torkelte- er putzmunter auf der Waagerechten des Hauptmastes, etwa 25 Meter über den Planken rum! Was sollte das werden? Nun hatte er meine Persönlichkeit wohl wahrgenommen.

Norri

„Oh yes, sie mal an, wen haben wir denn da? --- Den guten Jack! Soll ich dir ma zeigen was n´ Sparrow macht...der fliegt der Sparrow, weist du, frei wie ein Vogel!----- Wow, ich bin frei! Machts gut... mein Lieber adios..."

Jack

Mit diesen Worten lies sich der Commodore mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Tiefe fallen!

Wo war er? Hecktisch rannte ich an die Reling um fest zu stellen wo er aufgekommen war.

Wie ich feststellte im Wasser! Ohne zu zögern sprang ich hinein und rettete ihn...!

Wieder an Bord:

„ Lass mich in ruhe.. du weißt nicht wie es ist immer das Arschloch zu sein! Lass mich gehen, du hast mein Schiff, meine Mannschaft, mein Leben , Jack Sparrow, was willst du noch? Mein Leben ist wertlos... Zeit dass ich es endlich wegschmeiße! Werdet glücklich, ihr alle! Auch wenn's beim ersten mal nicht geklappt hat, dann halt jetzt!"

Ohne das ich hätte reagieren können zog Norrington meine Pistole aus der Schärpe

„ Zurück, verzieht euch jetzt! Jeder der mir zu nahe kommt wird abgeknallt! Ich warne euch!"

Prüfend sah er sich um, mittlerweile hatte sich die ganze Mannschaft versammelt, alle gingen keinen Schritt vor!

„Gut so! Meine Zeit ist vorbei!"

Ein Schuss hallte, James lag am Boden... über ihm kniete Patrick und versuchte ihm die Pistole zu entreißen, welche er immer noch krampfhaft festhielt!

Patrick hatte hinter dem Commodore gestanden und ihn im richtigen Moment zu Boden gerissen, so hatte der Schuss Norrington nur am Bein gestreift.

Endlich war die Pistole sicher gestellt.

„ Ihr könnt es nicht lassen, aber wisst ihr noch was? Hier gibt es Haie! Und zu denen gehe ich jetzt! Tief hinunter in das Reich der Meernixen! Haha!"

Er wollte gerade versuchen über die Reling zu klettern als in von hinten ein Schlag mit der Flasche traf.

Dies streckte ihn dann endlich nieder. Wir brachten ihn zurück in die Kajüte. Dort sollte er erst mal seinen Rausch ausschlafen!

Ich wachte die ganze Zeit über ihn... damit er nach dem Aufwachen keine Scheiße bauen konnte...! Wir- ich brauchte noch seine Hilfe,- seine Meinung,- seinen Rat ; einen ?Freund? auf See!

Denn der Weg den wir in der nächsten Zeit zurücklegen würden war beschwerlich und nicht ganz ungefährlich für uns alle!

So kurz wie immer... aber sorry... wir haben 2 Uhr morgens und nu bin i müd, guats Nächtle!


	11. Für Thomas und Ladyotsilent

Erst mal, gut, schön, ich bin gerne bereit auch negative- kritische Reviews zu lesen...und über sie nachzudenken, dennoch muss ich sagen, dass ich es dann äußerst feige finde, sie anonym zu schreiben!

Wir sind doch hier nicht bei e-bay... „wie du mir so ich dir"..., ich sage- wenn ich denn mal zum reviewen komme- immer ehrlich, was ich von einer FF halte; sollte ich jedoch Kritik üben... dann auch signed!--- damit sich deren Schreiber bitteschön an mich direkt wenden kann.. und nicht solche tollen „ Aufsätze" – wie hier- schreiben muss!

Zu dem stand da ganz klar—als Warnung- PG 18--- und Thomas... es liefen bis jetzt noch KEINE sexuellen Handlungen...!

OK... des weiteren... wir reden doch hier meiner Meinung nach von PIRATEN!... nicht von irgendwelchen... von mir aus ... Mönchen!

Das Mittelalter war grausam! Und Piraten wie Jack Sparrow—so leid es mir auch tut- die gab es leider nicht... also nicht ganz so!

Ich zitiere an dieser Stelle die Zeitung „ National Geographic Deutschland" ( Ausgabe 07/06) mit ihrem Artikel „ Blackbeard lebt!" ZZ: Der Captain Sprach:" Wenn ich nicht ab und zu einen von euch umlege, vergesst ihr wer ich bin!", mit diesen Worten feuerte er mehrere Schüsse wahllos unter den Tisch ab! ZZ 2: „Blackbeard versammelte etwa 60 gefangene Sklaven"... wie die behandelt wurden sollte jedem Klar sein... „um sich"

Aber ok... das was bisher kam war nur Lappalie ... also noch nicht wirklich schlimm...

... Erst mal... Fakt ist : Die Folter ist so alt wie die Menschheit selbst! Sei es bei den Ägyptern, bei den Römern, bei den Piraten, der Kirche (z.B Tempelritter---- Kreuzzüge---, Hexenverbrennung), oder bei den Terroristen der heutigen Zeit!

Aber nun zurück zu Jack und Co-------In einer anderen TV- Zeitschrift war ebenfalls ein Bericht über „ Die Teufel der See" ZZ: „ dass, das Piratenleben romantisch war. Gehört als erstes über Bord. In Wahrheit, war das leben eines Piraten brutal, gefühllos und kurz!

ZZ 2: „ Sie waren gerissene Kriminelle und hinterlistige Mörder, ihre Wut ließen sie an adeligen Gefangenen,- und vor allem Offizieren...das ist- nur zur klar Stellung--- so etwas wie Norrington...aus, der wenn er damals in die Gewalt eines Piraten gekommen wäre als Erster dran gewesen wäre, da sein Rang der eines Flottenadmirals ist!

ZZ 3 : „ Ihre FOLTERMETHODEN ! waren grausam, so liebten es einige von ihnen z.B ihren Gefangenen Gliedmaßen abzuschlagen, und diese den anderen Gefangenen als „Essen" vorzusetzen!... ich denke , dass dürfte reichen um klar zu stellen, wie echte Piraten waren...

Soweit, so gut!

Was Norrington betrifft... ZZ : ( selbe Zeitung wie oben) „ Die Marine ging nich minder brutal vor, hatte sie einen Piraten in der Hand!"

Weitere Fakten

war ein Pirat hingerichtet , steckte man ihre abgeschlagenen Köpfe auf Spieße... o.Ä... und stellte sie wie Trophäen zur schau... ich erinnere an Klaus Störtebecker, Blackbeard... oder... sollten die beiden unbekannt sein... an FDK 1... Da hingen sie nur mit dem Schild: Piraten seid gewarnt ...!

Früher wurden Hinrichtungen regelrecht Zelebriert!

Achja... jetzt kommt auch FDK 2 zum Einsatz:... Ihr erinnert euch sicher an diese Festung mit den Raben den Särgen und das trallala´ drum herum... was wird die Menschen dort wohl erwartet haben... ich bin mir sicher, es war Hunger, Folter und letztlich der Tod!

Nun aber zu mir...

Ich habe auch andere--- viele andere--- FFs zu FDK geschrieben, in denen es weitaus anders zu geht... z.B „ A Commodores life!"...die hat zwar auch ein höheres Rating, jedoch einzig und allein aus dem Grunde, da in späteren Chaps – slash- A-N-G-E-D-E-U-T-E-T ! wird, und da Jack ein „ Drogenproblem... man könnte es auch Alkoholsucht nennen, hat!

Das schreiben solcher Stories hat überhauptnix... aber auch garnix mit"""TRAUEN""""" zu tun! Sondern mit dem Aufbau der jeweiligen Story, bis hin zu dem, auf dass man hinaus will!

Jede Story braucht eine Aussage, finde ich, und „Reflections" soll—und wird mit der Aussage enden, dass Güte und Großzugigkeit auch gegenüber Menschen möglich ist, die einem sehr schlimmes angetan haben!

Sie soll zeigen, dass ein Mensch sich ändern kann und aus Feinden , Freunde werden können, ja, sogar Partner, in denen eine solch Liebe steckt, die man nie vermutet hat!—Und ich denke das ist keine schlechte Aussage... ODER?

Was Vorstellung und Empfinden betrifft... ich habe ein Theaterstück geschrieben, in welchem ich quasi Jack spiele...bzw. Zweitbesetzung Norrington... man fühlt sich in eine Person hinein, das kommt halt so mit der Zeit... und der Erfahrung

Z.B : In Norrington herrscht Hass..., purer Hass... versetzt euch in seine Lage... er tut dass, was seiner Meinung nach richtig ist... er trachtet einem gesetzlosen Mann nach dem Leben... , dass ist seine Pflicht! Doch später... als er den Menschen Jack Sparrow- kennen lernt, erkennt er, was er angerichtet hat... wie es ihm ergeht könnt ihr bald lesen in Chap 11!... ich stelle mir die Person vor, und ihren Charakter,... und was mir dazu einfällt schreibe ich auf!

Jack ist Jack und Johnny ist Johnny--- klar soweit...?... ich schreibe ja nicht das Johnny gequält wird sondern ein Pirat...Jack Sparrow... Captain... ich weiß ja...!

Ich bleibe nur objektiv und werde das Piratentum gewiss nicht als harmlos abtun!

Tja, ich denke damit sollten alle Fragen beantwortet sein... wenn nicht, dann bitte.. ich schreibe auch noch mehr Antworten...

Egal wie eure Meinung jetzt ist, Ich bitte sehr um ein Review von euch beiden... ob signed oder anonym...!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Mimmy !


	12. Chapter 12

So Reflections Chap 11 is da….hm…. vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!!!!!! Es ist vielleicht dass bis jetzt kürzeste Chap... aber eines der Wichtigsten---- finde ich-----! ES kommt--- ich kann jeden beruhigen zu KEINER Gewalt... oder brutalen Handlung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ächzend und stöhnend kam der Commodore wieder zu sich. „ Wo bin ich?", war das erste was er fragte.

„ Bei mir!", gab ich zurück!

„ Sparrow?????", fragend sah er mich an.

„ Nein, Gott, du stehst vor der Himmelstüre mein Lieber!"

„ Im Himmel sieht es anders aus!", antwortete James. Plötzlich jedoch schien ihm die Erinnerung zurück zu kommen...

„Warum habt ihr mich aufgehalten?,"... er tobte vor Wut, schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „ Ich kann nicht mehr mit dieser Schuld leben, versteht ihr...meine Schuld gegenüber der Welt, dem Leben, gegenüber euch- den Piraten...ich habe es früher nie so gesehen doch ich habe viel nachgedacht, alle Menschen sind doch irgendwie gleich! Man wird eben nur in einen Stand hineingeboren, der entscheidend für dass weitere Leben ist."

James atmete tief durch...dann sprach er weiter:" Was ich jemals wirklich wollte, meine Sehnsüchte und Interessen spielten nie eine Rolle! Ich will frei sein!!!! Versteht ihr, diese Freiheit die ihr schon immer hattet, hatte ich nie... und ich werde sie wohl auch nur im Tode finden können!"

Eine seltsame Wandlung...hm... schwer zu kombinieren... arroganter, brutaler, gesetzestreuer Navy-Fatzke

wird gedemütigt von seinen Mannschaftskameraden und wird zum ´Wir ham uns alle lieb Piraten????´ Hm... höchst interessant! Er fuhr fort.

„Ihr habt mir gestern noch gezeigt, dass Großzügigkeit auch gegenüber Menschen möglich ist, die einem schlimmes angetan haben. Hätten John und Patrik mich damals nicht aufgehalten, hätte ein weiterer, wunderbarer Mensch- ihr- Jack Sparrow-, sein Leben verloren, durch meine Taten und meinen Hass, durch Folter und Gewalt.

Ich sah, dass dem einst so stolzen Commodore, die Tränen in die Augen schossen, er war ein Wrack seiner selbst!

Es schien als habe er sich wirklich gewandelt! Vielleicht war es an der Zeit ihn mal näher kennen zu lernen...

Vielleicht konnte ich ja doch etwas mit... diesem überaus ... hübschen und anscheinend doch ganz netten Kerl anfangen...

„Setzt euch zu mir!", forderte ich ihn auf.

Sehr zögernd kam er und ließ sich neben mir nieder...

Ok... im nächsten... oder übernächsten Chap, kommt dann das Rating entgültig zum tragen! Diejenigen, die also keinen Slash mögen, bitte ich diese Chaps zu überspringen!!!!!

LG Mimmy


End file.
